landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Landmark Wiki:Category dictionary
This page contains rules about creating and applying Categories, considerations when purposing new categories, and a listing of current and potential categories. If you have further questions, you are weclome to contact an Admin by visiting their User page. What is a Category? A Category is not simply a tag, it is more powerful and complex than that. It is a way of grouping pages together in like sets in order to more easily find the content for which you're looking. For example the topic category, Building, lists all topics related to building and has several sub-categories related to it, like Building tools and Props. Category Rules In order to keep some sort of order on how we apply categories, there are some rules to follow. Having a set of rules provides a framework for people to follow so users know when and how categories can be applied. To add, edit, remove a rule, make a request on this articles Talk page. 'Rules' The numbered rules below sum up the unyielding "musts" to keep categories organized. The bullet points are rules too, but they are require a broadened understanding of how to design the organization of categories with the basics in mind. 'The Basics:' #Only apply approved categories to their respective groups. #Categories should have a minimum of three items. #Capitalize the first word only. #Set categories are plural. For example "Operas" would be a list of all musical works which fall into this category. #Topic categories are singular. For example "Opera" would be a category which describes the topic of what an Opera is. 'To Avoid Confusion' *Don't write the category structure in names unnecessarily, especially with special characters. For example, not Props - Furniture, but Furniture. This is because Furniture is already included in the "mother" category page, Props. :*By the same token, the "mother" category can be included if the "child" category page includes a word that does not speak to what it is alone for most wiki readers who may be new to Landmark. :**If Landmark had Dog as a category and you needed to add Service dogs as a "child" page having a page titled Service would be confusing alone and may lead to erroneous page categorization. :*The above is also true if it might be mistaken for a similar topic. :**Again, if Landmark had dogs, some editors could mistake Service for a term to describe the service provided by the company that made the game. When taking all of the above into account, any format that includes a descriptor may be used, but do so sparingly 'To Avoid Redundancy' *Aim for category names which can stand alone. Overlap can and will occur, but redundancy should be avoided. For example, Smelted metal can stand for all refined, smelted metal used in both crafting and building. Using Refined metal to describe the same thing for two used would become redundant. *Categories should mimic or match the in-game categories as nearly as possible, rather than represent esoteric ideas about items. For example, though Shiny building materials may be appealing, it is based on external perception. In such cases, a (normal) topic page is better suited to collecting lists of (potentially) debated information. Adding a Category to Pages Categories are easy to add to a page - they can be added without editing a page, at the bottom of the article; or when editing a page by adding the labels in the "Categories" box on the right side-bar. Remember to apply only the categories found in the dictionary below. :When adding categories please consider the following: Categories are somewhat easy to remove. Edit the page. Using the right side-bar, place your mouse cursor over the Categories label and then the "garbage can" icon> Click the garbage can. This must be done for every tagged page. The incorrect Category page must also be deleted. Renaming categories is not possible (as one can with a regular page). Instead it is extremely time consuming to remove and reorder the pages. It is a task can only be done by certain wiki community members. In essence, it entails removal of the pages from the wrong category, deletion of the the wrong category page. In most cases the pages must then be sorted back into the correct category again. A single reworking of a category can take an entire days work! To Purpose a New Category #Before purposing a new Category, check the Landmark Wikia:Categories (Retired) page to see if it is being phased out or is already retired. #Make a post TALK: Category dictionary. Shy editors are welcome to start a discussion with an Admin, who will bring the proposal to the attention of other active editors. :With all due respect to Jarod997 and his prior management of this topic, changes needed to be made in a timely fashion to reflect major changes that occurred prior to the June 2016 game launch. If proposed changes are not discussed beyond a 7 day period, I reserve the right to update them in the interest of the whole community. Anyone who has questions or concerns is welcome to ask away from the this talk page, on the Talk page of my wall. Yasuewho (talk) 06:55, July 5, 2016 (UTC)Yasuewho Category List Each category below is organized as such: #The top or "parent" (or "mother") page is represented as the category section heading. #Single-bullet indentations in in bold text are the subcategory directly tied to the parent, often known as a "child" page. #The double indentations with a bullet in normal text are categories designed to sort massive topics into manageable subcategories - these are like a "grandchild" to the top level, parent page. Many, but not all topics will go this "deep" with category pages. On extremely rare occasions, some category overlap occurs. For example, the various affinities (fire, earth, etc.) is applied to weapons, armor, and accessories, as all can have the same affinity and using that equipment together is beneficial. :If you are a visual-learner, see: Visual Guide to Categories. All categories that may be nebulous to new players or wiki editors have a brief note describing them, but they can be clicked on to see the on-page descriptions. Occasionally notes appear before or with the descriptions if community discussion input is needed. Most of the section headers below define general game Content. Content is the ultimate parent page that would answer the question, "what can you do in Landmark" (at a glance) for your fellow players, while everything else gives specifics about how it is done or what items are in increasing levels of detail. Combat The above only for topics of an relating to the general mechanics of combat, like the Combat page. All Gear and Equipment is not in this category. It is in the Equipment category below. *'Player vs. Environment (PvE) enemies' - only for the "wild" PvE type, not for the props. :*Basic monsters - monsters without a humanoid faction :*Barren faction - for the skeleton race. :*Scalewind faction -for the kobold type race. :*Highfall faction - for the human fantasy race. :*Novatech faction -for the human sci-fi race. :*Ebonguard faction - for the Drak Elf race :*Stoneskin faction - for the stone giant (classic golem) race. Gathering :The categories in this section may need to be reworked. Some new resources added by launch, other never added in-game. See the Mining Guide, Composite Resources, and Stone for a few examples of huge changes. Having to do with the collection of raw materials from the game world, not found in any other item below. *'Gathering tools' :*Picks :*Axes :*Extractors (the gathering tools that look like giant drills) *'Raw materials' :*Crafting Components - Resources that are strictly used in crafted items (e.g. Adventure Essence) :*Gemstones: Harvestables labelled as "Gemstone" :*Liquids: Harvestables labelled as "Liquid" - may apply to ice and snow, needs verification :*Ore: Harvestables labelled as "Metal" :*Wood: Harvestables labelled as "Wood" :*Stone: Harvestables labelled as "Stone" Building *'Building tools' - for pages referring to the actual UI or UI tool elements used to build. *'Voxels' - replaced with the term blocks, but this might stick because of the community :The categories in this section may need to be reworked. Building and crafting materials are now the same. Having to do with creating buildings and structures on a claim, not found in any other item below. *'Building materials' :*Metal building materials :*Wood building materials :*Gemstone building materials :*Stone building materials :*Liquid building materials :*Lumicite :*'Changes requested:' Cloth building materials, Plastic building materials Crafting The process of crafting items, not found in any other item below. Building and crafting materials are now the same. *'Crafting stations' - May need to be renamed after editor discussions. Only one true station remains. *'Crafted items' - Anything which is created at the Replicator, not found in any other item below :*Refined materials: a crafted item which is made either using only a Raw material, or a Raw material and one other component, and which is not an end item. :**Cut stone - (formerly Worked stone) :**Cut gems - (added, to follow suit with other Cut resources) :**Cut wood - (formerly Wood planks) :**Smelted metal - (formerly Metal ingots) :*Composite resources - only for Composite Resources (made by combining 2 or more refined materials, etc.) that are not already grouped with on of the types below: :**Textiles - (formerly woven fibers) :**Plastics :*Essences - for essences of any kind, unless they are suited to the Elemental category below: :**Elemental essences - for all essences tied to crafted Affinity equipment :**Lumicite Exploring Having to do with travelling and exploring the Landmark world, not found in any other item below. *'Biomes' - for pages related to the biomes. Due to changes in crafting and gathering, individual biome category pages are retired. *'Travel' of or relating to modes of travel integrated with the User Interface (like Spires). *'Change requested:' Chests (loot) Equipment *'Gadgets' - Usable items which do not harvest resources (Renamed formerly Tools) *'Grappling Hooks': Tools which help you climb or otherwise traverse geography quickly *'Potions' - Drinks which when consumed provide a temporary buff *'Boots' all equipable boots *'Outfits' - Wearable clothing without stats. There are so many subcategories, these are not listed here. See the Outfits category page for the full list. :Categories exist for any outfit with more than three items. Examples of crafted outfit categories: :*Artisan's outfits :*Traveler's attire :Examples of single item outfits from the Lumen Station: :*Adventurer's hiking gear :*Casual victorian apparel :*Limited edition outfits - outfits that was only available through Founder's Packs, for one-time events, and any future items of the same nature. :*Themed outfit lists - a category to gather any list pages arranged by themes (e.g. lists about innate outfits, sci-fi lists etc.) *'Cosmetic pets - for the "fluff" pets that follow players *'Accessories:' All non-armor, non-weapon gear that increases combat bonuses. (Only 2 slots remain and they are interchangeable) *'Armor' - for all armor until details are hashed out :*Light armor :*Medium armor :*Heavy armor *'Weapons' - for all weapons that do not yet have a specific ranged or melee classification :*Ranged Weapons - for "stand-back-and-kill" weapons if any affinity :*Melee Weapons - for "up-close-and-personal" weapons of any affinity :Below, for all combat-related equipment that have an associated affinity: *'Fire affinity' *'Lightning affinity' *'Water affinity' *'Earth affinity' *'Affliction affinity' *'Radiance affinity' *'Shadow affinity' Props Not sure where a prop belongs? Only see 2 of that type in-game? Please add them to the top-level Props category. 'Culinary props :*Food props - if it looks edible and does not suit another category, (e.g. Halloween Pumpkin (Tall) is in the Seasonal category) it can go here. :*Cookware pots, pans, and related props that don;t have another category :*Tableware - glasses, mugs, plates, bowls, etc. :*Kegs - refers to those seen in pubs and bars, not explosives Decorative props (Decor) :*Art - would you put it on display in a home? That's art. :*Rugs :*Pillow props - in-game category is Pillows and Cushions, but stick with this for now :*Window treatments - curtains, drapes, shutters etc. :*Fireplaces :*Seasonal props - of or relating to all real-world holidays :*Hunting props - as seen in a hunter's camp or home :*Flags - in-game - Trophies - includes Flags, may leave them where they are on the wiki for now :*Miscellaneous props - waiting to add anything here - includes the signs, retired crafting stations Furniture dressers remain in the generic furniture CAT for now (only 2 in-game) :*Seating chairs, benches, couches, etc. :*Tables :*Beds :*Bookcases and books :*Desks Lighting props :*Ground lights - naturally orients to a horizontal position, like a table or floor :*Wall lights :*Ceiling lights :*Spotlights :*Light orbs :*Emissive orbs :*Emissive cubes Doors "normal" doors left in this sub-cat :*Trapdoors Movers split from off from Doors, to prevent wrong CATs later. These props move visitors around a build site Hardware (includes merchant-style barrels) :*Appliances - any prop that you'd find in the appliance department in a US hardware store :*Plumbing :*Ropes :*Chains split off from Ropes, since there are more than 3 in each :*Grates and lattices :*Windows - in-game name is Glass props :*Crates - barrels split into it's own category below :*Barrels Storage (all vaults, chests - functional storage) Special effects :*Story tools :*Emitters -smoke, fire, water and various atmospheric special effects :*Switches and levers Crafting props functional crafting stations, split off from storage, to prevent wrong CATs later Creature props 7/31/16 Added but still purposed: a way to sort these by affinities. :*Monster props - all "basic" or generic monsters, like those that roam all over Chaos Caverns :*Barren faction props -looks like / acts like skeleton faction :*Scalewind faction props looks like / acts like kobold faction :*Highfall faction props - looks like / acts like classic high fantasy humanoid faction :*NovaTech faction props - looks like / acts like classic sci-fi faction :*Ebonguard faction props - looks like / acts like classic high elf faction :*Combat hardware props - generic combat props used for combat that are '''not sentient creatures :*Stoneskin faction props - looks like / acts like classic golems 'Themed prop lists' acts as a way to group props normally found in multiple categories. It is only for props on a page and that page should follow the format with (List) in its page title. For example, the Fjorden Props (List). Nature Props (in transition) These are being modified and will take a LONG time to sort. Unless the category is already created, do not create new categories from redlinks below. Please add any new created pages in the Nature props category until further notice. *'Nature props' - as of mid July 2016, the master category for this section :*Aquatic props - is it found in the sea or on a beach? It goes here. :*Flower props :*Shrub props :*Fern props :*Succulent props :*Fungi :*Miscellaneous nature props - items sorted into this category should match the in-game Prop Palette. These differ from the general category of Miscellaneous props. :Any prop related to this category should be the following general subcategories as of 7/16/16. Do not add them to biome-specifics etc. at this time. :*Tree props :**Desert trees :**Jungle trees :**Old growth trees :**Tundra trees :**Deciduous trees :**Volcanic trees :*Plant props: Plants which can be placed on your build site :*Rock props: Rocks props, most of which fall info one of the categories below. If not, they belong in this category. :**Desert rocks :**Jungle rocks :**Old growth rocks :**Tundra rocks :**Deciduous rocks :**Volcanic rocks On Hold Do not add anything to the categories below until category updates and cleanup is complete. :**Desert plants: Plants found in Desert biomes :**Tundra plants: Plants found in Tundra biomes :**Jungle plants: Plants found in Jungle biomes :**Old growth plants: Plants found in Old Growth biomes :DO NOT USE BELOW - left here to explain why for now: :**Harvestable plant props All harvested plants removed, but category may be retained in case they return. Goals Feedback requested (granted, after Ferthi request/in-game verification) :Formerly called achievements, these are the goals from the Journal All goals listed below should match their in-game Journal category. Please do not confuse these pages with the topic pages. For example, do not add the Building topic page to the Building goals category; they refer to a similar activity, but the actual topic page for any building goal is not the same. :*Getting started goals :*Social goals :*Building goals :*Decorating goals :*Combat goals :*Exploration goals :*Crafting goals :On Hold for Now: :*Daily Goals - please do NOT make a category until any pattern to or lack of pattern is established for Daily goals. For example, do they repeat weekly or is it a normal goal below, recycled in some way? Until they are established as firm Daily goals, leave them in the general Goal category. :*Recipe Goals - there are over 500 of these. As of July 2016, they have no specific tasks, since they are based on luck. These are currently the pet project of Ferthi until further notice. Game Having to do with the game and how it works, not found in any other item below. *User Interface - is it a game window or feature only accessed through a window? It belong in this category. :*Commands *Guilds *Guides - for pages that aimed at teaching other players about the game in the form of written guides and tutorials. *Spell effects *Item quality: Note: very few items fit this pattern as of launch. ONLY for the list of things which are of a specific quality, see the sub-categories according to any tool tips they display from your inventory. :*Average quality items :*Superior quality items :*Exceptional quality items :*Legendary quality items *Update notes :*Update summaries for 2016 - testing a new way to summarize just the HUGE changes as an annual topic until we have (possible) release updates like other Daybreak Game Company, LLC games. :Notes below need to be located here. If not, dead categories, as the forums were wiped. :*Alpha updates :*Closed beta updates :*Open beta updates Wiki Having to do with this wiki. *Page editing: Having to do with editing this wiki *Blog posts: Articles which are a blog post *Projects: Articles that have to do with large efforts which go towards moving the Wiki forward and removing old/outdated/broken